


亞瑟的情人

by universe_110



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Maurice AU, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 《墨利斯的情人》中，有一段劇情是僕人半夜爬梯子跑進主人的客人的房間裡OOXX，參考此段寫出的幽靈船PWP。（第一篇幽靈船就寫了這個真的OK嗎......）除了僕人確實比主人的客人還要矮之外，其他的設定都與《墨利斯的情人》無關（喂XDDD）ps. 當時的英國視同性戀為犯罪。





	亞瑟的情人

 

伊姆斯被主人的客人深深吸引。

他吐出一口菸，同時躲在白色的煙霧後面窺探著不遠處正在與主人笑鬧的亞瑟。

喔，沒錯。那個優雅的男人叫做亞瑟。伊姆斯又用力吸一口菸草後將之捻熄。他走上前接過亞瑟剛脫下來的外套，後者一臉詫異但還是將外套給了他，伊姆斯在那瞬間碰到亞瑟的手——如同夏天的湖水一樣舒服的溫度讓伊姆斯內心悸動，他匆匆瞥亞瑟一眼，沒想到的是後者也盯著他看，沒料想到會跟亞瑟對上眼的伊姆斯愣住了，他笨拙地拉起嘴角，而亞瑟在這之後給了他一個微笑。

一個甜如蜜的微笑。

亞瑟的酒窩彷彿是一顆子彈，伊姆斯的心不偏不倚被那顆子彈給擊中。

「伊姆斯，去幫我們把剛剛亞瑟獵到的野兔抓來！」

被主人科布的聲音給驚醒，伊姆斯點點頭之後往另一個方向跑去。他沒兩下就找到那隻被亞瑟獵到的野兔，伊姆斯抓起野兔的耳朵走回剛剛的地方，科布沒讓他說話就逕自勾著亞瑟的肩膀說要回屋內。

沒關係。伊姆斯瞪著科布的背影，之後盯著亞瑟的屁股。沒關係。伊姆斯想。我會找到機會的。

 

伊姆斯是一個擅長把握機會的男人。

他在亞瑟住進科布別墅之後的第五天抓準亞瑟熄燈的時間，伊姆斯選在亞瑟跟他借火點菸的那天晚上偷偷摸摸把梯子搬到亞瑟的窗台外，他小心翼翼爬上梯子同時輕輕推開窗戶——亞瑟就像在等待他似地沒有把窗戶鎖住，伊姆斯相當開心自己不會用到口袋裡任何準備撬開窗戶的工具。

就在他翻過窗台並進入房間內後，伊姆斯被下一秒所發生的事情給嚇到了——應該已經入睡的亞瑟坐在房間角落的沙發椅上，挑眉迎接他的不請自來。

「......晚安，先生。」

「晚安，Mr. Eames。」亞瑟一邊說，一邊將左腿疊上右腿。

伊姆斯忍不住看向被舒服緞布包裹的雙腿，伊姆斯知道自己不能放過這個機會，他緩緩上前並單膝跪在亞瑟面前，「您需要，我為您 _服務_ 嗎？」

聞言，亞瑟勾起嘴角，這讓伊姆斯放心不少——至少這讓他確定亞瑟不會把他從二樓扔出去。

接著，伊姆斯從亞瑟瞇起的雙眼確認對方聽懂自己的意思。那是一個不能明說的邀請——如同亞瑟早上跟他借火點菸時手指擦過他的，那就像是一個他們之間的小暗語，那宛如火柴點燃前的小火花在他人未發現之際一閃即逝，捕捉到那瞬間的只有他們倆，於是成就了今夜。

伊姆斯出現在亞瑟的房裡，而亞瑟就像是在等待他出現。伊姆斯跪在亞瑟面前的畫面就像是要許下誓言，但他們不需要那個——比起虛無的誓約，對他們來說更重要的是現在。

亞瑟在一陣沈默之後抬起左腿，他的手撐在沙發扶手上，語氣懶洋洋的，小聲卻清楚地傳進伊姆斯耳裡。

_舔我。_

伊姆斯幾乎沒有猶豫，他伸手握住那圓潤飽滿的腳跟，接著低頭舔上亞瑟的腳背——發號施令的人似乎被他的果斷嚇到了，伊姆斯感覺到亞瑟瞬間的掙扎，但他沒有放手，伊姆斯繼續舔著，那透著沐浴後香氣的腳背令他瘋狂，伊姆斯的舌頭擦過亞瑟的腳趾縫，他聽見上頭傳來微弱的哼聲，伊姆斯因此感到愉悅且得意；他繼續舔著亞瑟的腳，緩緩往上，手指撫摸著亞瑟的腳踝，接著撩起亞瑟的睡褲並親上小腿——他的動作很慢，每一個吻都是膜拜——伊姆斯就像是在探索世界上最棒的身體，他的嘴唇碰觸著亞瑟輕輕顫抖的皮膚，耳朵捕捉對方細小的粗喘，伊姆斯在對方身上留下無痕的印記，接著他在亞瑟的膝蓋上停下，並且抬頭望向上頭那雙瞇起的雙眼，伊姆斯再度虔誠地吻了下亞瑟的膝蓋。

「你會下地獄。」亞瑟的聲音有些顫抖，但他沒有抽開被伊姆斯握著的左腿。

「地獄本來就是我們這種人該去的地方，Mr. Arthur。」伊姆斯一邊說，再度重重地親吻對方的膝蓋，「先生，交給我，相信我，我會令你滿意。」

亞瑟輕輕地倒抽一口氣，伊姆斯相當喜歡對方的反應，他由下往上看著亞瑟舔著對方的膝蓋，接著用鼻子沿著對方的腿往上，最後隔著薄薄的睡褲用力舔舐亞瑟的半勃——伊姆斯的舌頭緩而重地貼在亞瑟的性器上，他可以清楚感覺到對方的陰莖更加充血——伊姆斯張口含住頂端，他的手引導著亞瑟把腿張開，同時整個人卡進對方腿間，伊姆斯碰上亞瑟放在沙發扶手上的手，後者遲疑地反握，伊姆斯因此而更加賣力，他往下舔弄下方的囊袋，亞瑟毫無防備地小聲哼叫，「伊姆斯、伊姆斯......」

跪在亞瑟腿間的男人因為這樣更加興奮，他把亞瑟的褲子弄得更濕，最後咬上褲頭，伊姆斯看著喘吁吁的亞瑟用嘴巴把對方的褲頭往下拉，被折騰已久的性器擦過伊姆斯的下巴，伊姆斯衝著亞瑟咧嘴一笑，之後放開握著亞瑟的手，並幫對方把睡褲脫掉。

亞瑟順從地抬起腿讓伊姆斯把沾著曖昧水痕的布料給扯下，他順勢把雙腿放在伊姆斯的肩膀上，後者粗糙的手掌碰上亞瑟的大腿後側，因為夜晚濕涼的風及伊姆斯的繭而顫抖的亞瑟往下挪動，他就像是展示一樣地衝著伊姆斯張開雙腿，伊姆斯看見那藏在臀間的小洞時忍不住嚥下口水。

「你忘了關窗。」亞瑟低聲說道，接著又期待似地動了下屁股，「這很冷。」

「我的錯，先生。」側過臉親吻上亞瑟的腿根，伊姆斯一面嗅著從亞瑟腿間散發出的腥羶，一面低聲回應，「原諒我。」

伊姆斯的語句開始霸道起來。亞瑟下意識舔了舔嘴唇，他看著伊姆斯半張臉消失在自己胯間，被舔弄的感覺讓亞瑟忍不住咬住自己的手指，即使如此，因為刺激而溢出的呻吟仍無法控制地從亞瑟的喉間流洩而出；亞瑟恍神地看著窗外隨風搖曳的大樹之後閉上眼，他不自覺幻想被伊姆斯進入的感覺，腦中的畫面令亞瑟耳鳴，他在完全沒有意識到的狀況下放大音量，接著伊姆斯的手指就碰上他的嘴唇，亞瑟猶豫幾秒才張口舔上那被粗繭包圍的手。

在輕微的風聲中帶著令人害羞的嘖嘖聲，亞瑟覺得耳熱，他拉出伊姆斯的手後忍不住推了下停留在腿間太久的男人，「你到底......我可不是女人。」

「就因為你不是女人，」一面說著，伊姆斯緩緩往上舔吻，舌尖滑過囊袋後迎接亞瑟的顫抖，伊姆斯親了下濕潤的頂端，「先生，就因為你不是女人才會如此地吸引我。」

亞瑟喘著氣單腳踩上伊姆斯的肩膀，「把衣服脫了。」

聞言，伊姆斯起身，他站在只穿著睡衣的亞瑟面前緩緩脫下身上的外衣，接著把褲子脫掉，他渾身赤裸站在亞瑟面前，一直被衣料掩飾的勃起不知廉恥地翹向亞瑟。

_過來。_

很快消散在空氣中的氣音讓伊姆斯起了疙瘩，他走上前，接著看著坐在椅子上的亞瑟握住他的性器，伊姆斯受不了這個，他在亞瑟要含上他之前將對方拉起，並在亞瑟開口前用嘴巴堵住對方——亞瑟嚐起來有威士忌的味道。伊姆斯伸手一抓就把亞瑟的雙腿抬起，後者沒料到這個於是反射性抱住他，伊姆斯抬起臉加深他們彼此之間的吻，亞瑟像是終於醒過來一樣地急切，伊姆斯可以感覺到對方的性器不斷擦過自己的腹部，而亞瑟則是不斷藉由磨蹭緩解腿間的慾望。

不知道過了多久，伊姆斯終於把兩人帶到床邊，他將亞瑟放到床上後趴到對方身上；伊姆斯的雙腿跪在亞瑟身體兩側看著，後者則是在緩過呼吸後解開睡衣的扣子，伊姆斯的視線追著亞瑟的手指，他看著那終於對自己敞開的胸膛忍不住緩緩摸上，他可以感覺到亞瑟正輕輕地抽氣，尤其在他的手指擦過對方挺立的乳頭時，亞瑟甚至輕輕哼出聲，可愛的反應讓伊姆斯更硬，他對亞瑟的瘋狂迷戀全都匯聚在胸口並誠實地反應在腿間的性器上。

伊姆斯吻上亞瑟的眉眼、鼻梁、嘴唇、下巴，然後是漂亮的頸項、胸口、乳頭，接著往下至腹部、龜頭，伊姆斯仔細地親吻亞瑟的身體，他聽著亞瑟用氣音呼喊他，伊姆斯喜歡感受自己的名字從亞瑟嘴裡秘密一般地出現，接著又宛如不存在地消失在空氣中。

「亞瑟，亞瑟，讓我進入你。」伊姆斯貼著亞瑟的耳朵 _要求_ ，「讓我填滿你， _達令_ 。」

亞瑟因為這些裸露的話語而顫抖，更因為伊姆斯的溫度激動；他碰上伊姆斯的後腦並轉頭找到男人的嘴，亞瑟為將要發生的事情感到緊張又興奮，他咬著伊姆斯的下唇張開腿，他一邊磨蹭著伊姆斯著腹部一邊纏上對方的腰，「填滿我，伊姆斯，就照你說的......。」

_嗯哼。_

伊姆斯永遠會記得亞瑟在他進入時忍不住發出的低哼——那摻雜著疼痛、喜悅、不安、舒服的聲音敲擊著伊姆斯的心臟，他的睪丸緊緊貼著亞瑟的臀部，亞瑟飽滿的腳跟貼在他的背上；伊姆斯輕輕退出了一些又重重撞入，他看著亞瑟總是整齊的頭髮凌亂地散佈在枕頭上又繼續重複動作，亞瑟的手抓上他的背，上頭一定留下了紅色的印記——那個畫面促使伊姆斯低下頭，他在亞瑟的鎖骨下方啃了一口，而亞瑟長長的低吟就像是在鼓勵他這麼做。

與其說他們不敢動作太大，不如說是他們更喜歡緊貼著彼此進行性愛。

 緊緊貼在亞瑟身上的伊姆斯沒有想要起身的意思，他們的視線膠著，亞瑟在體內的敏感點被擦過時會咬住下唇，他們的眉頭因為快感深鎖。這個房間裡充滿著過載的肉體歡愉，只有半掩的窗能夠排解些許濃厚的交媾氣息；伊姆斯低下頭吻上亞瑟的脖子，而亞瑟也像是終於放棄一般地接受伊姆斯給予的一切，他的身體隨著伊姆斯的頂撞晃動，貼在肚皮上的性器因為兩人的摩擦而不斷溢出前液，隨著男人越來越快的頻率，身體完全被打開的亞瑟忍不住輕聲抱怨：「太快了，伊姆斯，太快、太......」

「咬我。」偏過臉，伊姆斯親吻亞瑟紅通通的耳朵，「想叫出聲就咬我的肩膀，達令。」

這就像是什麼溫暖的情話，亞瑟張口咬上伊姆斯的肩膀，但他也僅僅是在上頭印了齒痕，接著就用舌頭舔著那塊滲出薄汗的皮膚；伊姆斯簡直要被亞瑟調皮的舌頭給逼瘋，他再次撐起身體強迫令對方的舌頭與自己的纏綿，他們的嘴最後在伊姆斯加快抽插速度時被迫分開，不論是誰都用力又小心地喘息著，伊姆斯在準備射精前想要退出，但亞瑟的腿卻在這時再次收緊，伊姆斯來不及反應也來不及抽身便全數射進亞瑟身體裡。

沒有因為高潮而忽略亞瑟還未解放的慾望，伊姆斯伸手握住亞瑟有些萎軟的部分，他先是幫對方捋動一陣之後集中攻擊前端，亞瑟的呼吸越來越急促，他衝著對方露出得意的笑容，之後在亞瑟全身緊繃時滑下身張口含住亞瑟的性器——沒料到這個的亞瑟全身一縮、弓起身體，他的雙手緊抓著床單好抒解想要尖叫出聲的念頭，亞瑟沒有餘力推開伊姆斯，他在男人舌頭的挑弄之下解放在伊姆斯嘴裡。

把亞瑟的精液全數嚥下的伊姆斯撐在亞瑟上方，他衝著亞瑟咧嘴笑著。這樣的表情在亞瑟看來有點傻、有點蠢，也有點可愛。亞瑟伸手摸上伊姆斯的嘴角，上頭還沾著一點濁白，亞瑟將之抹去後舔進嘴裡。

他們磨蹭一陣找到舒服的位置，亞瑟面對窗戶側躺著，而伊姆斯從後面貼著他的身體；亞瑟盯著那隨風輕晃的窗簾，伊姆斯的手則是從亞瑟的腰貼上結實平坦的腹部，粗糙的手長擦過對方平滑的肌膚，伊姆斯摸到亞瑟的胸膛時被抓住，他感覺到亞瑟抓著他的手放到嘴邊親吻時，胸口被一份從未有過的甜蜜轟炸。

「還冷嗎？」伊姆斯親吻亞瑟的肩膀，「我去關窗？」

聞言，咬上伊姆斯手指的亞瑟回應：「現在很熱，笨蛋。」

這個回答讓伊姆斯劃開微笑，他欣喜地在亞瑟背上落下一個個吻。

_我也喜歡現在這樣，達令。_

這句話隨著窗戶的風竄進亞瑟心裡，半夜的風有點涼，但這句話很暖。

而亞瑟知道這個夜晚將會在他們的記憶裡成為永遠。

 

-Fin.

 

第一次嘗試這種畫風我卻被辣到天邊外QQQQQQQQQQQQ

怎麼可以這麼辣啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！

炒冷飯但很好吃的以上。

 


End file.
